istariafandomcom-20200215-history
General Crafting Guidelines
Overview There are three general methods of gaining experience when crafting: * Constructing (creating goods from base resources) and deconstructing (breaking goods into base resources) items; * Complete crafting quests; and * Consuming crystals Only the first method is discussed in this section. In general, construction/deconstruction provides the most experience and is the preferred method of gaining craft experience, unless you are a Miner or Gatherer, who can only gain experience by refining resources. The process is as follows: # Collect raw ingredients (resources) i.e. Copper and Tin Ore. No experience is gained from this activity. # Refine resources i.e. Copper and Tin Ore into Bronze Bars. Some experience is gained from this activity. # Create items from refined resources i.e. Bronze Bars into Bronze Long Swords. The most experience is gained from this activity. # Deconstruct items into refined resources i.e. Bronze Long Swords into Bronze Bars. A little experience is gained from this activity. # Repeat step 3 and 4 until you run out of refined resources. Optimum Efficiency As your skill level raises, you become more efficient when creating items that utilize that skill, and you don't need to use as many refined resources. This means you can create more items with less refined resources. The same goes for deconstruction - you get more refined resources by deconstructing when you become more efficient at the task. IMPORTANT: In all cases you gain the maximum amount of experience when you are creating/deconstructing items when you are above, but as close to your optimum efficiency as possible. For example, a Jeweler has a Jewelry skill of 1070. You will get maximum experience when creating items that have an optimum skill level requirement of 1070. An item that requires an optimum skill level of 1060 will be worth a little less experience than one that requires 1070. If the optimum skill level is 1080, you will get more experience for crafting the item, but more refined resources will be used, and therefore you will not be able to create as many items. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT: Make sure you tick the "Auto Deconstruct" tickbox, so you automatically deconstruct all the items you just made, and get more experience. Improving Your Crafting Skill There are several ways to improve your crafting skill, and therefore get more experience when crafting. #Increase your crafting level. Your skill level increases by a set amount when your craft level increases. Check the Skills page to find out the amount of increase for each school. #Wear/use game items that have been teched and/or give a bonus to an attribute (Strength, Dexterity, Focus, Power) #Cast spells that increase an attribute (Strength, Dexterity, Focus, Power) #Consume potions that increase your attributes Improving Your Raw Resource Collecting Skill The more raw resources you can collect, the quicker you can craft them into experience-point gaining items. Raw resources are divided into tiers 1 through 6. Every 20 craft levels gained, a player can start to collect higher tier items that are usable by their current crafting school. For example, a level 1 Miner can only collect Tier 1 metal, stone and gems. When you reach level 20, they can collect Tier 2 metal, stone, and gems, and so on. The tiers are as follows: IMPORTANT: Be careful when upgrading to collecting the next tier level of resource. The amount of raw resource you collect increases based on your skill level. For example, a level 1 Miner with a Mining skill of 10 may only get 1-2 Copper and Tin Ore each "swing" of their pick. This will therefore take you about 30-50 swings to collect 100 Bronze Ore. A level 19 Miner, however, has a Mining skill of 190, so each "swing" they could receive anywhere from 1-10 Bronze Ore, with an average of 5 each swing. This will therefore take you about 10-20 swings to collect 100 Bronze Ore. As with Improving Your Crafting Skill above, you can improve your Raw Resource collecting skills in the same way. In this case, however, there are also potions that significantly increase your Raw Resource collecting skills. These "Reaping" potions are created by Alchemists in-game, and are as follows: * Metal Reaping * Organic Reaping * Stone Reaping * Wood Reaping These potions are also Tiered 1-6, and are usable based on your current school level (Crafting or Adventurer) as per the table above. For example, a level 1 Miner/level 1 Warrior can only use Tier 1 potions. A level 20 Miner/level 1 Warrior can use Tier 1 and Tier 2 potions, and so on. TIP: Reaping Potions are a must-have when maximising your mining/gathering potential. Trust us, it will make life a lot easier, and significantly increase the rate you collect Raw Resources. Category:Info Category:Crafting Guide